Ocean
by foreversnowynights
Summary: "The black sheen of the water that just called for him, whispered his name in his ear. 'Alfred,' it called, 'Come to me' it coaxed. He wanted to jump in, clothes or no, and sink. Sink to the very bottom and lay in the cool depths."


The sky was painted black but the horizon was speckled with oranges and blues from the city lights that shined brightly across the water. The only sound was that of crashing waves and the drunken giggling of his roommates. He himself had drank a little as well, but he was far more focused at the moment than his roommates where as they hung off of each other and giggled about the way crabs walked. The world had come to a head and he couldn't focus on anything but the ocean. The way it rolled onto the shore so smooth like glass and then was pulled back into itself. The soft "shhh" of the waves as if it was telling him to stay as silent as possible and the speckled shine of the lights bouncing off the water from the city and the pier. The black sheen of the water that just called for him, whispered his name in his ear. '_Alfred,'_ it called, '_Come to me_' it coaxed.

He wanted to jump in, clothes or no, and sink. Sink to the very bottom and lay in the cool depths. Sink into the sand and become part of the ocean. He just wanted to sink.

He wondered what it would feel like to be a part of the ocean. Just to be one with it. To be a part of the light that reflected across it and to be what caused it to reflect. God, how he just wanted to swim in its depths. To feel the cool water run over his body and accept him as part of it.

But that was just the alcohol talking. He shouldn't get in the water. He shouldn't be at the beach at night, drunk and underage. He was stupid to think this was a good idea. When was getting drunk and wandering around _ever_ a good idea. He should tell his roommates that they needed to head back now. Go back to the dorm, shower, and go to bed and instead of becoming one with the ocean to sink into his mattress and feel that absorb him and become lost in sleep.

"Let's go skinny dipping!"

'_No_,' he thought, '_Let's not._'

But he wanted to. He could feel the ocean's pull. It's call. It was wrapped around him. He was nothing but a marionette and the ocean his master, pulling the strings that had him pulling off his shirt and slipping out of his pants, stripping down to skin. His roommates were already jumping into the chilly Maine water when he had reached the edge of the beach. The water rushed up onto his toes and it felt smooth and chilly. He moved farther in and felt the water begin to swallow him. His roommates shrieked and giggled in the water, splashing at each other and hanging off one another as they babbled about the fish. He stared down into the black water and felt something slimy and strong wrap around his ankles.

He sucked in a breath and, in a moment of lucidness, turned to his roommates, his face pale and eyes wide before going under.

He wanted to scream but the ocean shushed him. So he didn't. It clasped a hand around his wrist and pulled him close, holding him to its slimy body so that their chests touched. His mind was fuzzy and he knew that he was not in the safest position, yet he wasn't afraid. The ocean held an aura of peace and its eyes were calming.

The ocean's eyes were green like grass, which he thought was strange. Shouldn't the ocean's eyes be blue like his? But he didn't care what color they were. He cared that there were more than just eyes, a whole body in fact. This ocean, was a person. It had a pale face, sickly almost, and it was smooth yet the features were sharp. Its nose was pointed and the ears curved up and fleshed out like the wings of a bat, but much smaller. Its fingers were slimy and webbed and its grip was strong, almost crushing but he felt no pain. While one hand held him under the other ran its fingers over his face and he could hear it whisper. "_Did you not remember my warning?_" It hissed and he swooned. It was beautifully haunting, like something in a dream. The words were stressed and pleasing to his ears. "_A fool. Just a fool. Intoxicating yourself until folly and bringing yourself to doom. Can you hear me, you fool? In your intoxicated state can you still comprehend my words?_"

His head lolled in the hands of the ocean and his eyes slowly rolled back into his skull as his lungs begged for air and the ocean pulled him close. "_Listen,"_ It said, "_Listen."_ And then the ocean released him and he sank into darkness.


End file.
